This invention relates generally to methods, apparatus and software for image reconstruction and, more particularly, to the lessening of image degradation due to failed or degraded components.
With a continued pursuit of larger volume coverage in imaging modalities, the number of detector channels and Data Acquisition System (DAS) channels increase quickly. As a result, the probability of the detector channel, interconnections, and DAS failure or degradation increases. Although theoretically the replacement of a failed detector and DAS is possible, replacement of failed high channel number detectors and DAS can be expensive. In addition, clinical operation may be interrupted due to the CT system downtime. Therefore, when the number of detector channels on a system is large, it may not be economical to replace all the failed components. It is desirable to derive a scheme in which the failed or degraded detector or DAS will not produce image artifacts or significant degradation in image quality.